Apparatus, methods, and articles of manufacture consistent with the invention relate generally to a user input device, and in particular to a user input device for capturing an image of a substrate having embedded data, decoding the embedded data in the captured image, and processing the decoded information.
One type of conventional user input device is a portable device connected to a computer. A user manipulates the device to provide input signals to the computer. A mouse is an example of such a conventional user input device.
The computer responds to the signals by executing operations corresponding to the signals. For a mouse, the signals typically represent movement of the mouse by the user, to which the computer responds by moving a cursor on a display screen, and mouse button activation, to which the computer responds by executing operations, such as selection.
One problem with conventional user input devices is their limited signaling capabilities. For example, a keyboard typically only sends keystroke information to the computer, and a mouse only sends movement and button activation signals. The limited signaling capabilities place inherent limitations on the depth of information a user provides to the computer through the input device.
A camera pen has been proposed in U.S. application Ser. No. 09/144,250, entitled xe2x80x9cMethods and Apparatus for Camera Pen,xe2x80x9d filed on Aug. 31, 1998, now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6.310.988 B1, which is expressly incorporated herein by reference, for capturing an area of a substrate for further processing. Although the camera pen is useful for capturing an area of a substrate, it has limited user feedback capabilities, and limited capabilities for sending signals to the computer.
What is needed is a user input device and related methods that do not suffer from the limitations of conventional user input devices.
Apparatus, methods, and articles of manufacture consistent with the present invention provide a user input device for capturing an image of a substrate having embedded data embodied thereon. More particularly, the user input device comprises a camera mouse image capture device that captures an image including embedded code. In one embodiment, the camera mouse includes an active display. The display may provide, for example, a combination of captured image information and information that augments the image. The augmented information is registered with the captured image in the combined display.
Consistent with the principles of the invention, a camera mouse includes an image sensor for capturing an image of a substrate area in response to user selection signals. The image is decoded to determine address or location information from the captured area and execute a corresponding operation, if necessary. For example, in response to the decoded information, additional information may be displayed on the mouse, or further processing, such as word processing or spreadsheet functions may be performed in response to the decoded information.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be clear from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. Objects and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.